HDN: Not alone
by Suicidaldays
Summary: A side story to GhostOrigins "Hyperdimension Neptunia : Cybernetic rebirth". A much darker look at the world he made. Warnings for drug use, murder, and language. Stuff like that. I've put it in the HDN catagory because I'll get there soon, just working on a different plotline first. The main story will take place there.
1. Prologue

The door slammed behind Rex as he stumbled into the apartment, bottle in hand and joint in mouth. "Alley-poos! I'm hoooooooooome!" It had been quite the rough night for Rex. He'd spent roughly $100 on drinks for women alone and none of them were in his room. Shame really. He's not a bad guy. Except for the drug addictions, alcoholism, aggression, unfunny and mostly offensive jokes, and the terrible job he has. Come to think of it, Rex is kind of an asshole. But I mean, this is a terrible fan fiction, so of course, he's a lovable asshole. To some at least. He had just come home to his roommate, Alex. He stumbled up the stairs, dropping his bottle on the third or fourth step. "Allleyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Where you at homie g?" Peering into Alex's bedroom, he saw that it was empty. At ease knowing that his friend was still out with his girlfriend, Rex dropped to the ground where he stood and fell asleep.

He awoke to a pounding at the door. At first, he thought it was just his hangover, but as the pounding got louder, he picked himself up and went to answer it. At the door was a police officer and Alex's parents. He began sweating like a madman as he thought of all the drugs he had in the house, and he began praying to a deity, any deity, that they wouldn't search the house.  
"Sir, your name is Rex Solas, correct?"

"As far as I know, sir."

"You live with a Mr. Alex Hunter?"

"Yep. Lived together for 5 years now. Why"  
"Sir…"

Alex's mother leapt towards Rex and hugged him, tears in her eyes.

"M-my Alex…. He's… He's g-gone!" She struggled out.

"What? He was out with Scarlet last night. He would have head straight home. No way he went anywhere."

"That's what we thought. However, we spoke to Miss Scarlet previously, and she said she hadn't seen him at all." The officer said.

"Jesus Christ. Where do you think he is?"

"We suspect he simply ran off. Probably caught a bus to a different town. We're working on a motive for him now. Meanwhile, I would recommend asking around here, seeing if anyone has seen him."

"Of course sir. Anything I can do to help find him, I'll be doing."

"Thank you son. Now, Mr and Mrs Hunter, do you want to head off?"  
"Y-yes. I think we do. Thank you Rex." Said Alex's father.

Rex shut the door. He knew what happened.

'No chance Al just wandered off. No, that wouldn't happen. Bastard's too much of a tight ass to buy anything, let alone a bus ticket. And absolutely no chance he walked off. He definitely would've been found by now. No… He's… Dead.'

Rex picked out a bottle of whisky from his liquor cabinet and sat on a step. He slowly twisted off the cap of the bottle and sighed to himself.

"This one's for you buddy." He said as he lifted the bottle to his lips, taking a large swig.

Later on in the night, Rex was still right on that step. The only time he'd moved was to go get more liquor. He was surrounded by bottles of all kind, as well as ashes from cigarettes and weed, and a few baggies of meth and heroin. He was filling a void. Alex was his best friend. The two of them had been best friends since they were kids, and now he was gone. Deciding that sticking around the apartment wouldn't do him any good, he grabbed his car keys and went out the door.


	2. Awoken

**Sorry for the delay on chapters. I like to stay one chapter ahead, so once chapter 4 is done, I'll publish chapter 3.**

* * *

Rex found himself at a bar, slumped over a glass of scotch. The Neptune bar. Local hive of the worst people in town. Rex frequented the place, due to it being incredibly easy to buy and sell drugs due to the police being paid off to ignore it. Part of a mob trafficking scheme. At the Neptune, you could find anything you needed that wasn't considered legal. Prostitution, human trafficking, drugs, hitmen, thieves, and arms deals. The bartender walked over to Rex and freshened his drink, asking if there was anything else.

"Other than a couple more bottles of this, do you know anything about finding someone who can find someone else?"

"Well, depends what you want to happen to that person, buddy. You want them dead or kidnapped?"

"Neither. I'm looking for someone. A friend."

"Ah, then you'll wan' go talk to Two chin. He knows people who can find them for you."

"Thanks pal. Here," He threw a 20 on the bench. "Keep it for yourself."

Rex wandered away from the bar towards two chin. He was surrounded by young women clinging onto him, while he chuckled to himself about where he has gotten himself to. As Rex got closer to the table, two men stood up and held out their hands.

"Why are you here?" Said one of them.

"I'm looking for Two chin, and I saw him here. Now, are you gonna let me talk to him or do I have to kick your ass to get to him?"

"Hm. Ajay, search him."

The second man began to pat down Rex. All the while his gaze was locked on Two chin.

"All clear. Tell boss that he has a visitor."

Two chin sent the girls away and invited Rex to sit down.

"Thank you Two chin. Now, I need a favour from you. It's a big ask, but I think I can rely on you."

"Really now? Rex, isn't it? Aren't you the little bitch that weaselled out of paying me the money you owe for pushing in my territory?"

"Um, yes. But look, Two chin, I'm good for it. I swear. I'll have the money, I just need a favour first."

"Maybe you'd have the money, Rex, if you didn't always smoke what you make!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Look, Two chin, sir, I can get you the money. I have a lot of it right now, and a lot of product I can pay you in as well. I just need a fucking favour, okay?"

"You think you scare me boy? Look around you. I own this bar. I own this town. My dealers and you are the only places to get coke for the next seventy miles. If someone wants a whore, they're one of my girls. Someone wants a man dead, its my boys that take care of it. I run this town. The mayor, the police force, even McGruff the fucking crime dog. They're all in my pocket. And you still think you scare me?"

Two chin laughed. His enormous stomach shook, as did both of his chins. His stained shirt untucked itself in the process.

"No, Two chin, sir. I'm sorry for the disrespect. Its just that, I really need this favour. Its important to me."

"Hm. Fine then boy. I'll help you out, only if you come work for me. Free, of course. To pay your debt to me.'

"Of course Two chin,sir. What do you want me to do?"

"Head to 38 Sarra street. You know, the ruski neighbourhood. I have some people that owe me more money than you. I need them to pay up. If they refuse, kill them. Stop by the Elmor warehouse and pick up a weapon."

"Yes Two chin. Thank you."

"Ajay, send him out. Winston, bring the girls back."

Rex stood up and made for the exit alongside Ajay. He opened the car and got in. Ajay then tapped on the window. Rex lowered it and asked what he wanted.

"Rex. Do not make us regret this."

He then left. Rex drove off toward the old warehouse.

Upon arrival, he got chills. The warehouse hadn't been officially open since before he was born, and it was extremely run down. The walls were essentially dust at this point. Busting open the door, Rex saw a large board of weapons on the other side of the room. Walking over, he saw a massive array of weapons.

"Jesus Christ! The fuck does the mob need half of this shit for?"

Grabbing a simple handgun from the board, Rex cautiously walked back out, noticing a small hallway going off to the side, and a large array of cameras along the roof. Feeling panic, he rushed outside to his car before driving off.

As he arrived at Sarra street, he received a call from Two chin.

"Hello Two chin, sir."

"Rex. Look, our survailance shows that you should be at Sarra now. We need you to hit 38,42, 53, and 79. Do not fail us."

"Yes sir-"

The line went dead before Rex could finish. He drove up to 38 and got out of his car. Walking up the driveway, he noticed that this was a very nice house. Well designed, in a good neighbourhood, and with a well kept garden. Not the type of people you would normally associate with having debt to Two chin. He pounded on the door and waited for an answer. Nobody came. He knocked again, and was greeted with the same response. He tried opening the door, and to his surprise, found it unlocked. Readying himself for a fight, he pulled out his gun and began to walk around inside the house. When he came to the lounge, he was horrified. He saw a man, a woman and two children dead, strapped to chairs. There were bags over their heads, their throats and wrists were cut, and they had been gutted. On their chests were cuts that said "Do not disappoint us." Rex tried to force the image of the children being murdered out of his mind, but he couldn't. He broke down and began sobbing. After a while, he got up and took out his pipe. Putting some crystal in there and lighting up, he found himself somewhat relaxed. On the table, he found a package containing several hundred dollars. Grabbing it, he went back out to his car and drove off to 42.

Knocking on the door, a middle aged man answered promptly.

"What do you want? I just sat down to eat! Don't tell me you're from one of those phone companies. What, ringing me during dinner wasn't enough, now you gotta come straight to my door?"

"No sir, but I do represent an individual who wants your money. But this, trust me, I've got a great deal for you. No really, I do. See, you hand over the money you owe Two chin, and I don't put a bullet through you."

"Two chin? Shit… I thought that bitch was just trying to get me to pay her upfront… Okay, okay. Hold on."

The man ran inside and shouted something to his wife. A massive argument erupted before he returned holding a plastic bag.

"Sir, where's the money?"

"Look, I don't have any right now. I spent the last of my paycheck on coke. But look, I can give you some to give to Two chin. That should clear my debt, right?

"Depends. How much is there?"

"Its 10 grams. Should be able to sell it easily, right?"

"Hm. Should do. Thank you for your co-operation sir. Enjoy your meal."

Rex got into his car and drove off again, toward 53.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by an old woman.

"Hello sir! What can I do for you?'

"Oh, hello ma'am. I'm here to see someone here about some debts owed to someone named Two chin. Would you know anything about that?"

"Ah, that would be my husband. He's quite the gambler. Please, come in. I just put on the kettle. Please, come in. I insist."

"Of course ma'am. It looks lovely in here."

"Thank you! You know, we've had this house for nearly 50 years. Almost as long as we've been married." She sighed. "He's a handful, that man."

Rex laughed. "I sorta know how you feel ma'am. I'm only doing this work for Two chin because… I've got some debts to him myself."

"Oh my! Is there anyway I could help you? You don't seem like the type of person who should be doing this work."

"Well ma'am, I've done it to myself. I've ambled in from gambling and landed in a mess, to be honest."

"Oh, well that's a shame. I'm sorry to hear that." A whistling noise came from the kitchen. "Oh, sounds like the kettle's done. One moment."

As she left, the door opened. An elderly man walked in, clutching a bottle in one hand. "Janet! Janet, where the fuck are you?"

"Frank? In the kitchen honey! You have a guest, he's in the lounge."

The man came and stood next to Rex.

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you in my house?"

"You must be the one who I'm here for. I'll cut to the chase. I'm here for Two chin. You owe him some money and I'm here to collect."

"Two chin? Shit…."

"Exactly sir. If you don't pay up now, he's going to send people who wont be as calm as me. I recommend you pay him."

The man looked to be thinking for quite some time before the woman came back in carrying a small plate with cups steaming with tea on it. She set it down on the table and grabbed a cup. Rex did the same.

"Is he always like this?" He asked.

"Usually when he's been drinking. So… Most nights."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ma'am. I could try to talk to him. Calm him down, stop this from happening."

"Oh, that's okay. He's been like this since Vietnam. It changed him for the worse I'm afraid."

Suddenly, the man opened his eyes. He smashed the bottle on a nearby table and charged at Rex. Rex shot up from his seat and was grabbed by the man. The man slashed at Rex's face, causing a number of deep gashes. Rex was struggling to reach for his gun, but the man stabbed him in the arm with the bottle. Rex gave a grunt of pain before he pushed the man off him and created some distance between them. He grabbed his gun only for it to be wrestled from him by the man.

"Stay where you fucking are, commie bastard! You have to pay for what you've done to us!"

Rex threw his arms in the air. "Relax. Calm down. I'm not a communist. I'm just here to collect some debts. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Trying to weasel your way out of paying for your crimes against humanity? Fine then."

The man fired once at Rex, hitting him in the shoulder. Wincing in pain, Rex charged at him, grabbing the gun from him and firing once into his stomach. The man collapsed to the floor, grasping at his wound. The woman dropped her cup and ran over to him.

"Frank! Frank, you're okay. I'm here okay? Frank, please…" She started crying.

Rex was lost in his own world. It was his first murder, and it was an elderly man. He'd shot people before, definitely. But he'd never killed anyone. He ran around the house wiping his fingerprints off everything he touched, and found a small red package. Upon inspection, it contained a large sum of money, presumably for paying the debt. Rex left the old woman to herself and got into his car. But, he didn't go to 79. He drove far away. Far, far away. He left town and just drove. He pulled over once or twice to smoke some more, but other than that, he simply kept driving. He went out into the middle of nowhere. His cook site. Or at least, it was before his partner was shot dead by a rival cook. Now he cooks in his basement, with his neighbours blissfully unaware that there's a meth lab right underneath their noses. Rex got out of the car and sat on the hood. He sat there, contemplating his life. He killed a man, a war veteran, for information on how to find his friend. It had to be done, but he was just thinking about what else he could have done. He could have tried just disarming the man and restraining him. He could have simply just taken the money. He at least didn't have to leave Janet all alone with her husband's dead body. But he did. He ran from everything. He ran and hid while a woman was crying over her husband of 50 years dead body. He grabbed some weed and lit a joint. It didn't help. Nothing could. He had just taken another man's life, and for what? Information that's most likely going to be a lie? Thoughts rushed through his head, but he got nowhere. After some time, he extinguished his joint, got back into his car, and drove back to town, toward 79.

He pulled into the driveway of a small, run down house. Looked like it could have been nice, back in its prime. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a man, scratching his arms. Junkie, looked to be about 34.

"What do you want? Do I know you? Why are you here?"

"Well, I want your money. You don't know me. I'm here to collect on behalf of Two chin."

"Two chin? Yeah, yeah, come on in. I got your money here."

As Rex walked into the house, a woman smashed him over the head with a bottle. He collapsed to the floor. The couple started going through his pockets, taking his gun and baggies of meth.

He lay on the floor, eyes barely open, watching the two of them smoke all his meth and occasionally check on him to make sure he was still incapacitated. During one of these checks, Rex grabbed the man's leg and took him to the ground. As the woman shot up, Rex grabbed his gun and aimed it at her.

"Don't fucking move, you hear me? Don't fucking move!"

The woman relaxed and sat back down on the couch as the man slowly got up. Rex switched his aim to him.

"You! Go sit with that bitch. Now!"

The man shuffled over to the seat and sat down.

"Alright. How much of my shit did you steal, huh? I'm talking bags, teenths, grams, whatever. How much of my meth did you steal?"

"I-I dunno man. We just took whatever we could and smoked it all… I-I'm sorry, it was her idea! Shoot her!" The man said.

"Jesus Christ. Look, if you don't get me the money you owe me and the money you owe Two chin, I swear to god I will make sure that the last hit you get is when you're six feet under, you fucking hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah I get you. Only, uh, one problem…"

"Well? Fucking tell me you fucking shitstain!"

"Well, uh, this bitch here spent the last of our money on getting some equipment, so yknow, we can make our own…"

"So? Go get me some money then!"

"I told you man, we don't have none! But, we have… we have a kid! Yeah, yeah. Take him! He's young, you could definitely find someone who would want him!"

"Fucking Christ, you fucking garbage! You'd sell your kid for fucking meth? I don't want your god damn kid! He's your child, fucking look after him. God fucking damn it. I need cash, alright? So if you don't get me some soon, I'll put a bullet right between your eyes, the fucking both of you."

As Rex finished yelling at the couple, footsteps could be heard outside. Everyone was silent. Suddenly, the door burst open, with officers wearing DEA uniforms running inside the house. The couple took off running out the back of the house. Rex followed, close after them.

After a few minutes of running, the coast seemed clear, and Rex grabbed the two by their collars.

"Okay fuckers, just because we're out here now, doesn't mean you can get away without paying me. I had 10 grams on me. Plus what you owe Two chin. And I want that money tonight? You fucking hear me? I don't care what you have to do to get it, so long as you don't hurt that fucking kid. Now get out of here. The DEA are gonna search my car, and I don't want them finding all the shit I got in there. I'll be back for you both."

Rex then let them go and began to run back to the house.

Upon his arrival he found the house still inhabited by the DEA. Faintly, he could hear them talking about how they found the child scared in his room. Sneaking past the front window, Rex carefully opened his car and checked the glove compartment. Unfortunately, it had been raided. He'd lost a pound of meth, coke, and all the money he'd collected for Two chin.

"Shit! Fuck, shit, fucking shit! Okay… Calm down. Think logically. They'd take all contraband to their van to take it back to headquarters. So, if I can convince someone to let me into the van, I should be able to grab my things and leave. Only problem is the convincing part."

Pulling his beanie over his face, Rex wandered past the front door and peered in through the window. He saw a mass of drugs and keys, as well as a large sum of meth equipment and materials, as well as a few officers wandering in and out of the front room. Opening the door as quietly as he could, Rex managed to slip his way into the house and work his way towards the bedroom. He spotted a mass of officers near a room in the hallway. Must be the kids room, he thought to himself. Finally, as he approached the bedroom, he noticed a gym bag stuffed with money and drugs, and a lone officer searching the room. While his back was turned, Rex crept up behind him and grabbed his mouth, poking his gun into his back.

"Now you listen to me fucker, we're gonna take these outside to your van, and you're gonna let me into the van, otherwise, you and all your buddies here die. Understand?"

The officer made a muffled 'yes' noise and nodded. As Rex held onto him, he grabbed the bag and went outside to his van, as Rex instructed. Once inside the van, Rex grabbed all the money and meth he could see, while still holding the man close to him. After he'd collected all he could see, he let the man go and ran outside the van. Quickly, he locked the van doors so that the man couldn't get out. Rex got into his car and drove off. He still had one thing left to do.

* * *

 **Alright chums, thats it for now. Have an alright day faggot.**


	3. Salesman

**Chapter 4 is almost done so I figured I may as well post this one now. One of my personal favourite chapters so far. Enjoy it everyone.**

* * *

Rex pulled up at a luxury apartment building. As he approached the door, he was stopped by a man.

"Name and purpose."

"Rex Solas. Here to sell."

"Solas? One moment."

The man walked over to an intercom and whispered something Rex couldn't decipher. After a moment he walked back.

"Solas. Right this way."

The man stepped aside and Rex walked into the building.

Upon rising to the penthouse suite, Rex stepped into a caged off room. Two men were there. One forced him against the wall while another searched him.

Once given the all clear, despite his weapon being taken from him, Rex walked into a room with pounding music. There were blood stains all around and women dancing in cages. Sitting at the couch with a cigarette in his mouth was Smile. One of Two chins distributors. Known for his extravagance and for selling some of the most potent drugs north of the border. Rex liked him. They'd been friends since they were young, and it was Smile that introduced Rex to the drug game.

"Rex! Ah, come here. Sit down. Grab a beer, cigarette, joint, whatever suits you."

"No thanks Smile. I'm working right now, gotta stay sober. Nice place you got, though."

"Ah, thank you friend. This life treats me well, you know what I mean? I got my girls, all the drugs and drinks I could ever want, and enough money to do whatever I want! So, what is it you came here for?"

"Well Smile, I got about a pound of meth and about ten grams of coke. Looking to sell. I just need this shit gone."

"Ah, of course. Your meth sells faster than $10 pussy in Taiwan. How much were you after?"

"30 large for the pound, 75 per gram for the coke."

"30 large? Ay, no problem my boy. Hey! Putos, gonza, 30."

The two men who searched Rex came out of the cage and started taking money from a large safe. They took small breaks every now and again to talk to each other in Spanish before continuing with their allocated task. Finally, one of them grabbed a bag and the other placed the money inside. As one carried the bag over to Rex, Smile cut open the bag and crushed up the meth before making a line and snorting it off the table.

"Jesus... Hell yeah! Fuck, Rex, man, you gotta bring me more man. You cook the best fucking crystal I have ever fucking had. Hey, Gonza, get over here."

One of the men walked toward Smile with a firm look in his eyes. "Yes boss?"

"Hey, Gonza, you work hard. You deserve a treat. Come here, come here. Take a line, you've earned it."

"Oh, thanks boss. I appreciate it."

As Gonza bent down to start snorting a line of meth, Smile smashed his head through the glass table.

"YOU'D DO THAT? YOUR DEAR OLD BOSS OFFERS YOU A LINE, AND YOU ACCEPT? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY YOU WERE ABOUT TO JUST SHOVE UP YOUR FUCKING NOSE? YOU WANT A BUMP, YOU PAY FOR IT, YOU HEAR ME BITCH?"

Rex recoiled in horror as Smile continued to shout at Gonza. The girls dancing in the cages stopped and stared at the two. Finally, after a long time, Smile finished, and Gonza began to get up.

"Oh, hey, buddy, you're awake. Had a nasty fall there. Hey, look, no problem. Just get up, alright?" Smile said in a soothing voice.

Gonza put one arm on the leg of the coffee table and began to pull himself up.

"That's it buddy, that's it. Just relax. Come here, come on."

As Gonza began to stand, still leaning on the table, Smile grabbed his collar and pulled him up close to him.

"Gonza. Gonza, listen. You are fucking nothing. If you died, you wouldn't be missed. Nobody would fucking know if you died, and nobody fucking cares. Your cousin, right there, he wouldn't stop me. Look, Gonza, I'll prove it, right fucking now. Come on. We're gonna go for a walk, you and me."

Smile and Gonza walked over to the corner of the room, where a fountain was spraying water.

"Gonza. Look at yourself. Go on, look. You see your reflection? Do you?"

Gonza made a groan and a half nod.

"Gonza, look, that was very rude. You should know to treat your superiors better than that."

Smile threw Gonza on to the floor and began to beat him furiously.

"YOU RESPECT ME! DO IT! ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION! DO YOU SEE YOUR REFLECTION IN THE WATER? FUCKING ANSWER ME YOU TRASH!"

Gonza, face bloodied, nodded and made a feeble 'yes' in response to Smiles question.

"That's good. Now, when I look at you, I see a fucking worthless piece of trash. Muscle that's dispensable. I could get another you just by going down to the gym and hiring the first steroid junkie I see. You mean nothing to me. Now, what do you see when you look at yourself?"

Instead of answering, Gonza turned to look at the other man, fear in his eyes.

"Help." He whimpered.

"Oh, you fucking idiot. You don't whimper for help. You cry for help! Go on. Cry for help. See if anyone comes."

Gonza was silent.

"Nothing? Shame. Seems you lost all will to cry. Well, lets see if anyone will miss you."

Smile then shoved Gonzas head into the fountain, holding there as he struggled. Rex lept up to try to stop him but the other man put out his arm and stopped him, shaking his head. Smile continued to yell at Gonza as he held his head down.

"YOU FUCKING RESPECT ME BITCH! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME MOTHERFUCKER? DO YOU?"

After a short time, Gonza stopped moving. Smile got up and sat down in front of Rex.

"I apologise Rex. I do. Some people don't know their place."

He sniffed, bringing the rest of the meth that lay dormant in his nostril into his body.

"Now, is that all for today?"

"Um… Yeah. Yeah that's it."

"Alright. Hey, bitch boy, bring our guest his money."

The man in the corner brought the sack over to Rex and then went over to Gonza slowly.

"Alright Rex. See you next time."

As Rex got up, Smile turned around to see the other man mourning over Gonza's body.

"Hey! Little punk ass bitch! Get rid of the body."

"But Smile, boss, he was my cousin. I have to mourn him. It's the traditional family way."

"I don't give a fuck about your family traditions. And you didn't do shit to stop me, so you clearly didn't care about him. Now, get rid of the fucking body before you join him and I have to get two new fucking meatheads to replace you."

The man looked sorry for his actions as he picked up Gonza's body and began to move it toward the back room. Smile followed close behind. Rex took this as his opportunity to leave for his car and head back to Two chin.

* * *

 **Alright chums, thats it for now. Have an alright day faggot.**


	4. Party

**Hey everyone, its been a while. Hope you all like the new chapter. New one hopefully coming out soon. Working on the next chapter, so it should be out in a week or so. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rex pulled up in front of the Neptune, grabbing a duffel bag filled with cash on the way out of his car. As he approached the door, a group of people ran from the building. Walking inside, he overheard yelling coming from where Two chin usually sits. As he looked over, he saw Two chin and another man holding each other at gunpoint, shouting at each other, with another man seated calmly at the booth. The man sitting in the booth appeared to be fairly old, his grey hairs being a strong indicator in that area. His face had a number of scars from his years of conflict, and he had a rather dishevelled look about him. He dressed formally, a stark comparison when seated next to Two chin. The man next to him was young. A man of colour, he dressed in dark clothing, clearly favouring to look inconspicuous. He was holding a sawn off shotgun at Two chins face. The old man spoke first.

"Now, Walter, the cartel has been more than reasonable with you. We have taken care of you for long enough. We demand that you repay us, and increase our cut of your sales to thirty percent."

"THIRTY FUCKING PERCENT? NO, YOU HAVN' DONE SHIT FOR ME EXCEPT TAKE MY MONEY! I OWE YOU ALL NOTHING!" Two chin replied.

"Walter, please. Calm down. We are businessmen after all. Wouldn't want Ezekiel here to have to hurt you. So, Walter. You have our demands. Please comply, otherwise," The man's voice became extremely serious and slowed down somewhat, "I will kill your wife. I will kill your daughter. I will kill your infant child. Ezekiel, let's go. Don Elagio is waiting on our word."

The man stood up and walked out of the building with his guard. Rex began to walk toward Two chin, but accidently bumped into the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you."

"It's fine. Wait, you seem new here. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hector. I'm a friend of Mr. Rein. We were just discussing some business, I hope you don't mind. It's… Rex, right?"

"Yeah, yeah it's Rex. How did you know?"

"It shouldn't come as a surprise to you, but Walter likes to talk. He told me a lot about you. Apparently, you're some cook who likes his own work too much."

"Really? Two chin said that?"

"Yes, he did. He also told me about your friend, Alex. Told me about your troubles. About how he is exploiting you for his personal gain. That man you're working with, he has a big mouth."

As the man finished speaking, he made a gesture towards his guard and left the building. Rex began walking over to Two chin, who had begun to start crushing up a rock of coke.

"Two chin, sir. I brought the money."

"Hm? Ah, Rex. H-Hold on. I just need to crush this up…"

Rex slammed his hand down on the table, making Two chin cut his hand with the razor blade he was using to cut up the coke.

"What the fuck Rex? What the fuck?"

"You told him about Alex? You told him about my addictions? YOU'RE FUCKING EXPLOITING ME?"

Two chin became alert and began to reach for his gun. "Rex, calm the fuck down. I'm not exploiting you. Whatever Hector told you, it was a lie. He's trying to create a divide between us. I know he wants me dead. He's trying to get you to do it for him."

"Shut the fuck up, you sick fucking bastard. I'm done working for you. No more meth going into your business, and I know that nobody in your crew knows how to cook shit as good as mine. I'm fucking done. Take the money, and I never want to see you again."

Rex threw the duffel bag onto the table and left for his car.

As he got home, he collapsed on the bed and tried to sleep. But, despite all that he tried, he kept seeing the face of the man he shot, and the face of Gonza, pleading for help before Smile murdered him. They haunted Rex, never leaving his brain. Rex couldn't sleep. Nothing worked. Not even his usual method of smoking weed and then drinking until he threw up. Finally, he did get to sleep simply due to exhaustion, but he only slept for a few hours. Upon waking up, he realised that it was too quiet. He grabbed his phone and dialled up two old friends of his. Jesse and Matthew. They were good people, at least to Rex. Matthew was the one who introduced Rex to Alex at one of Rex's parties. Rex was getting paranoid of his house, as he had frequently seen suspicious vehicles passing by, and Alex was simply looking to get out of his current living arrangements. The two of them decided to move in together, as Rex could easily help to pay the rent, and the two of them had been good friends since then. Jesse was also a close friend of Rex. The two of them had been friends since high school, and they had frequently gotten themselves into trouble together. After waiting for a while, the pair arrived at Rex's house, complimenting what Rex had done with the place. Giving them a tour, Rex showed off the inbuilt sound system, turning the volume up to extreme levels. After admiring the sound for a while, the group sat themselves down and relaxed on Rex's couch for a while, smoking some weed periodically. After quite a time of doing nothing, Rex pulled out roughly half a pound of both meth and cocaine in individual baggies from his pockets, as well as from underneath the couch cushions. The pair were surprised to this, while Rex remained apathetic.

"What are you bitches waiting for? Smoke up. Take a bump. I don't give a fuck man. Look, I'll fucking cut it up for you."

Rex left for the kitchen and returned with a knife. He began to crush up the cocaine and the meth, turning both into lines to be snorted. Rolling up a dollar bill, he snorted a line and then passed it to Matthew, who declined.

"Seriously bitch? Fine. Jesse, my man, yo, I know you wont pussy out on me like this little bitch did."

Jesse cautiously grabbed the bill from Rex and bent down. After taking a line, he shot up, recoiling from the intensity of the bump.

"Yo, good shit, right? Hey, call up some friends you two. I'm gonna go cook, and when I get back, I want this place to be a fucking party, alright? Here," Rex pulled roughly $200 from his pocket. "Buy everyone some pizza and liquor while you're at it. C'mon bitches, lets get this shit going!"

Rex left for the basement to cook some more meth while Jesse and Matthew grabbed their phones and called up some people they knew. From the basement, Rex could hear the music blasting out and the people shouting. It made him feel at ease. He wasn't alone. The cook was done fairly quickly, with Rex bagging the pound and putting in a duffel bag to bring to Smile later. Heading upstairs, the party was in full swing. People were shoulder to shoulder dancing, and there were people sitting on the couch, eating, drinking and smoking. The stereo was blaring music, and Rex slid into the mix of people. There were people he didn't know, people he'd never seen before, but it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he wasn't alone. As Rex was dancing, he heard the doorbell ring. Retiring from the party to answer it, he opened the door to see a large man standing there.

"Two chin wants your presence." He said.

"Well, that's a fucking shame, because I don't want Two chin to be in my presence. So if that's all you wanted, I got some bitch I've never seen before ready to get on my dick, so if you'd excuse me, I'd rather be there."

"You don't understand Rex. Two chin wants you. Two chin gets you."

"Um, how about no. Two chin doesn't fucking get me, because I don't want him to. Now, fuck off, get the fuck off my property."

Rex slammed the door in the man's face and returned to the party. Finding the woman he was dancing with before, he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. As the pair were getting undressed, Rex grabbed his pipe and started smoking. After a while, Rex climbed off the bed and got dressed.

"Hey, yo, I'm just going to go do some shit for work. I'll be right back. Yo, go order us some pizzas and meth and whatever you want, alright? Keep this shit going." He said to the woman. He grabbed around $300 from a cabinet in his room and threw it at her. He then grabbed a plastic bag filled with meth and got in his car, turning up the volume on his speakers as he left.

* * *

 **Hey look at that, a shitty cliffhanger for the sake of having one. Anyway, leave a comment if you enjoyed it and want to see me improve. Please let me know what criticism you have so I can work on them, and until next time, peace out.**


End file.
